Nunca igual
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Coloso no era igual. Nunca sería igual. Este fic participa del reto "Mutante, LGBT y orgulloso" del foro Groovy Mutations.


**_Aclaración:_ ** Este fic participa del reto "Mutante, LGBT y orgulloso" del foro Groovy Mutations.

 _La cursiva es para flash backs (recuerdos)._

 ** _Nota:_** _Usaré **Peter** para referirme a **Coloso** , tal y como en el movieverse._

* * *

Pyro reía tontamente, tambaleante sobre sus pies. Habría terminado en el suelo, varías veces, sino fuera por Coloso y su agarre. Manos en la cintura ajena, evitando la humillación del más pequeño.

—Pensé que tenías resistencia al alcohol —Peter lo punzó. Su aliento cosquilleando en la oreja de John.

—Ya sabes… —balbuceó con los ojos cerrados; su cabeza daba vueltas—. Menor masa corporal, estado emocional deplorable y… el vodka no es lo mío, realmente. —Su mente embotada trataba de salir de la bruma alcohólica, respirando el aroma en el cuello de Coloso; su risa suave y sus manos fuertes sosteniéndolo.

No era Bobby. No era nada como Bobby.

Drake lo habría abandonado, luego del tercer vaso y broma tonta. Drake habría estado enfadado, reprochándole su estado. Drake habría recordado una y otra vez que odiaba salir con él.

Su mano voló torpemente para caer en la mejilla del ruso. Su sonrisa era amplia. Aún lo sostenía y el pirómano no dudó en recargar su cuerpo contra el otro.

—No dijiste eso cuando te invité el primero —Peter replicó divertido, las palabras arrastrando, pero no como John. John estaba ebrio en toda regla.

¿Cómo terminó ahí? ¿Cómo terminó ahí? La mente de Pyro intentaba recordar, aunque doliera. Porque Bobby no estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo. Allí estaba Peter, riendo divertido.

 _—Se supone que los chicos malos hacen llorar a los niños buenos. No a la inversa._

 _—Tú nunca harías llorar a Bobby._

 _—Quizás ese fue mi error._

La charla que tuvo con Coloso, esa tarde, se repetía en su memoria. Fue antes de terminar en ese bar, a esa hora.

 _—No necesito una identificación falsa. Solo mírame. Parezco de más de 20. Tú puedes seducir al guardia._

 _—No soy del tipo que seduce guardias. Soy del tipo que los amenaza con quemarlos._

 _—Eso también podría funcionar._

El grandote quería consolarlo. Escapar de la mansión X y regresar totalmente ebrios, luego de matar penas.

 _—Es lo que hacen los amigos —_ había dicho.

Se habían reído, entre tragos y bromas sobre tontos que no salían del armario.

Peter no era como Bobby. No era nada parecido a Bobby.

Y así, John besó a Peter. Porque lo trataba bien. Porque se preocupaba por él. Porque lo estaba cuidando en ese momento. Porque su sonrisa era lo más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿No te arrepentirás de esto? —le preguntó Coloso, aún sin soltar su cintura, al separar sus labios un momento.

Pyro no respondió. No estaba seguro de qué decir.

Ahí estaba Coloso. El tipo que era el hermano mayor de todos los niños de la mansión. El que lo hizo reír luego de que el idiota de Bobby le rompiera el corazón por enésima vez. El que había alejado a tipos repugnantes y matones que trataban de empujarlo, en ese bar.

No respondió nada, solo enroscó los brazos en el cuello del mayor para atraerlo a un beso más.

No había una maldita forma de que se arrepintiera de ello.

Algunos tropiezos más, un viaje en auto que no los mató a pesar de su ebriedad y John no recordaba qué más había ocurrido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Una mano grande dibujando círculos inconexos en su espalda. Una cintura atrapada en su brazo y la cálida luz del sol bañándolo.

Apenas abrió los ojos, levantando la mirada: Peter contemplaba el techo, acunándolo entre sus brazos.

No era una situación nueva. John estaba seguro que hubo sexo entre ellos la noche anterior. De lo que no estaba seguro era de si eso era bueno.

—Buenos días —dijo Coloso, sin detener la caricia ni despegar la vista del techo.

John guardó silencio. Porque no estaba seguro del próximo paso. Quizás solo fue sexo de una noche, quizás producto del alcohol o quizás solo compasión. Necesitaba aclarar eso antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Porque Coloso no era Bobby.

Nunca sería Bobby.

 _—¡No tengo que salir del armario! No soy gay —gruñó con los puños apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _—¡Entonces no te acuestes conmigo!_

 _Demasiado tiempo de la misma mierda como para que Pyro soportara. Había estallado. Y Bobby escapó caminando sobre los pedazos rotos de lo que quedó de John. Ni una última mirada de regalo._

—¿Sucede algo? —la voz de Peter lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El coloso estaba tenso de repente.

—No —se apresuró a decir—. Es solo la resaca —mintió.

—¿Quieres que busque algo para aliviarte? —preguntó, haciendo ademán de incorporarse.

John sintió la repentina incomodidad. Había algo como el miedo en la mirada de Peter. Tal vez él no era el único que no sabía qué seguía ahora.

 _—John, yo no quiero lastimarte. —Se detuvo en el arrebato apasionado, mirando directo a los ojos del más pequeño, debajo de él, en esa cama—. Nunca lo haré._

 _—Te creo. —Lo besó una vez más—. Te creo, Peter —jadeó sobre los labios ajenos, atrayéndolo más cerca._

—No. —Aferró su agarre en la cintura del otro, a pesar de ser consciente de que nunca ganaría un forcejeo contra el gigante—. Quédate.

Peter se relajó de nuevo. Dejó descansar la palma en la espalda de Pyro y suspiró. Recibió un casto beso en el pectoral, sin que John se moviera un centímetro para que sus labios lo alcanzaran; su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del grandote.

Los latidos del corazón de Peter golpeteaban en el oído de John y a pesar de la resaca, solo oyó tranquilo.

 _—Si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo —advirtió cuando iba a quitarle la camiseta._

 _John lo besó desesperadamente en respuesta. Luego mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de jadear suplicante:_

 _—Solo sigue. —No estaba seguro de que alguna vez alguien se interesara tanto por lo que él quería._

—Puedes tomar una ducha en mi baño —sugirió Peter.

—Luego la tomamos juntos —susurró John, intentando apretar más su abrazo, al hundir el rostro en el pecho de Coloso—. Ahora nos quedemos aquí ¿sí?

—Lo que tú quieras, John —replicó. La sonrisa se oía en su voz, cuando retomó las caricias.

No era Bobby.

Nunca sería Bobby.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _No sé qué fue todo esto, la verdad. Yo solo quería escribir algo para el reto y… T-T_

 _Pueden dejar reviews para decirme que apestó o qué opinan. Ya saben que yo responderé siempre._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
